PEQUEÑA CORDERITAu
by yue-narel93
Summary: ITASAKU.-ok una histora con poder, maldad y muchas cosas mas   orrible:SUMMARY


Hola y aquí con una historia que se me ocurrió, de camino a casa, y si en un **ITASAKU **UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FABORITAS, bueno pues que le diré que cada tema es el tema de una canción (válgame la redundancia =-=) Y claro que el tema va como con lo que la letra dice o eso quiero hacer entender a y están muy bonitas estas canciones así que escúchelas.

A otra cosa algunas cositas me las voy a inventar, Universo alterno, y los personajes tendrán OoC.

Bueno sin más le dejo esta linda historia.

-PEQUEÑA CORDERITA– …..Dialogo

_PEQUEÑA CORDERITA_ …..Inner de sakura

(PEQUEÑA CORDERITA)… intervenciones Del autor

**PEQUEÑA CORDERITA …. **Piensan LOS PERSONAJES

**PACK UP (eliza dolittle)**

**E**ra una hermosa maña y una pelirrosa se encontraba felizmente barriendo el balcón de su departamento hoy creía que seria un día_ fantástico_, cuándo escucha que tocan su puerta, fue a ver quien era y pero su día _fantástico _se acababa de arruinar al ver a la persona que menos quería ver la casera.

-buenos días Karin- decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-señorita Karin para ti a y que tiene de buenos, mira sakura vengo por la renta de 3 meses ya te deje demasiado tiempo como para que no lo hayas juntado – decía furiosa una pelirroja con lentes de aumento, y vestimenta digamos poco adecuada, ósea un short ultra pequeño color negro y una ombliguera color morada.

-bueno ,- huy si señorita de donde pensó- lo que pasa es que no he hallado trabajo todavía, ya ve con la crisis que estamos pasando, y, y, y...-

-y, y, y, nada, no mas pretextos mañana vendré para que veas que soy buena pero, pero si no tienes la renta de 3 meses aclaro, tendré que echarte de aquí estamos- decía apuntándola con el dedo

-Pero…-intentaba protestar pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja

-Pero nada, para mañana- y se dio media vuelta sin decir más y camino así las escaleras contoneando su trasero como si fuera un plomero.

**POV SAKURA**

-dios –dije y cerré la puerta después de que se fue los pelos de bruja

Se preguntaran quien soy me llamo Sakura Haruno tengo 20 años de edad, soy de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rosado llegando a la cintura, y si rosado, que así naci aunque todo el mundo crea que me lo tiñe, vivo en un depártame de mala muerte, bueno no tanto pero se encuentra en lo barrios mas bajos de la ciudad de New York, un lugar digamos modernista y superficial, pero bueno aquí vivo y no podre ir a otro lado ya que no tengo algo llamado dinero, pues estoy a lo que todos llaman totalmente desempleada y sin forma de subsistir. No he comido desde la noche anterior y solo fue una tonta salchicha que me regalo el vendedor de hot dog y fue por que me vio la cara de hambrienta.

**FIN POV SAKURA**

Sakura se encontraba acostada en su sillón cama, viendo el techo de su diminuto departamento que consistía en que la cocina y recamara estuvieran en el mismo lugar y el baño en un diminuto cuarto, si era ese su departamento y su único refugio donde dormir, no tenia padres, ni hermano, ni tíos, etc. Ósea estaba ella sola vs el mundo. Por que pues no era huérfana se le dijo cuando era más pequeña que se le había encontrado a las afueras del convento de monjas en una canasta y con una nota con su nombre, las monjas decidieron mandarla al orfanato.

Ella en el tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato, se le descubrió que no era americana pues por el nombre y apellido son originalmente de Francia.

-ahora que hago- decía acomplejada la pelirrosa

_-como que hago levántate y busca un trabajo- _se escucho la voz de su inner

-que haces aquí, ¿no te habías tomado unas vacaciones?- se lo dijo a si inner

_-no como yo te me tomare unas vacaciones ahora que estas en este aprieto – _decía su inner enojada - _tu me creaste para desde pequeña para que alguien te escuchara o no-_

-bueno si pero ahora ni las palabras de aliento, de mi amiga imaginaria me ayudaran – decía suspirando con derrota

-_sakura Haruno levántate del sillón enseguida y ve a buscar un trabajo o cantare – _le advirtió su inner

-no te atreverías- dijo - **dios por que invente una inner tan gritona y mando ufff - **pensó sakura

_-claro que si, y otra cosa no soy grito, acuérdate que somos lo mismo escucho lo que piensas- _decía con arrogancia

-hay ok, bueno voy a intentar buscar un trabajo- decía mientras se ponía una chamarra negra, un pantalón color gris pegado, con una playera blanca sin mangas y unos tenis skate.

Bajo las escaleras, pues ella se encontraba en la tercera planta del edificio de departamentos y al llegar a la planta baja, abrió una puerta que daba al estacionamiento y bajo las escaleras, al ingresar al estacionamiento saco unas llaves y fue directo a una moto de pista color negra con algunas machas moradas como si fuera destellos.

Subió a su preciada moto, pues era por lo que lucho por años en diversos trabajos que prefiere olvidar y solo para tener el suficiente dinero para tenerla, por desgracia la gasolina no era gratis y algunas noche tenía que digamos disponer de la gasolina de otros automóviles con una manguera y una botella.

Empezó vagar por la ciudad observando si encontraba un lugar que dijera la palabra mágica "se solicita empleada ", eso quería ver o si no tenia que ir a buscar dinero de la mala forma, si, robando, solo que para ella era mil veces mas fácil que para otros ya lo avía echo un par de veces cuando la situación lo admita.

-diablos no que era el país del sueño "Americano", pues no hay mucho de donde agarrar – decía mientras se dirigía al Central Park – si no tendré que tomar prestado dinero de otras personas sin su permiso- suspiro sakura pues hacia ella lo nombraba el acho que tenia que robar, solo que robar no sonaba bonito.

**POV SAKURA**

-**Diablos que no hay nadie que busque empleado –** pensó sakura con desesperación

-_uyyy, sakurita otra vez a las andadas –_ decía su inner con una sonrisa

-**cállate que no ayudas- **dijo - **mira no quiero usar eso-**

**-**_ok, pero tu poder sobre natural no es nada por lo que hay que sentir pena –_ decía su inner con una sonrisa

**-pues que fácil decirlo pero no entiendes que si la gente sabe que puedo revivir a las los humanos, animales o cualquier cosa que halla tenido vida y que no lleven un determinado tiempo muertos y que de paso tengo la habilidad de controlar una energía que sale de mi cuerpo para obtener beneficios, si saben todo eso estaríamos en un laboratorio conectado a mi cuerpo un motón de cables- **dije reflexionando el por que no debía de decir eso

_-bueno tienes la razón eres un fenómeno, desde que estuvimos cerca de la pequeña explosión de ese tonto laboratorio industrial, pero te dije no trabajes hay es peligro pero me escuchaste…no! No lo hiciste y míranos ahora - _dijo amputándose a si misma - _vagando por el mundo siendo fenómenos –_

-ok, ya entendí y adiós inner que si oyen que hablo conmigo misma me meten al loquero- dijo mirando que se acercaba a su destino.

Cuando llego al Central Park, estaciono su moto y bajo de ella quitándose su casco y dejando que una cascada de hermosos cabellos rosas cayera en su espalda; pero esto no paso desapercibido por una persona que caminaba cerca de donde la pelirosa había dejado su motocicleta estacionada. Sakura empezó a caminar a un puesto de periódicos se detuvo enfrente del puesto y colocándose donde su espalda quedara pegada a la pared del local, se puso a observar o como buscado algo en especifico con el dedo índice golpeándose levemente el labio, mientras su mano derecha se encontraba en su espalda haciendo movimiento giratorios, donde empezaba a salir una especie de fluido como si estuviera en el espacio color morado y a lo que llamaba energía; pues cuando la usaba al poco rato se sentía débil y de hay el nombre de energía; lo único que quería hacer es que un periódico saliera volando de hay sin que el empleado del lugar se diera cuenta ya casi lo lograba cuando alguien la interrumpió poniendo enfrente suyo haciendo que la energía se desvaneciera al instante.

-hola- decía un joven alto de cabello negro y corto, de ojos del mismo color que su cabello perecía que era asiático, de piel tan blanca que parecía un hoja de papel y con una sonrisa tan fingida que un ciego hasta podría darse cuenta (ya con este dato han de saber quien es no? °u°); llevaba un saco con una playera color azul pastel, unos jeans azul y unos tenis skate.

-hola- dijo sin ánimos y esquivo al joven que había interferido con su pequeña transa

-o… disculpa pero eres hermosa – dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y con su sonrisa.

-disculpa- dijo sakura volteándose para verlo mejor- **pues si es muy guapo y tal vez de esos japonés/americano por los rasgos que tenia, pero… que le sucede diciéndome hermosa, quiere ligar o que-**

**-**dije que eres hermosa, tu belleza es exótica nunca había vito una joven como tu que el pelo color rosa luciera genial en ella – dijo acercándosele

-oye rarito, en primera quien diablos eres, segunda que tonta forma de ligar y tercera no es teñido así lo tengo es natura – decía numerándolo con sus dedos y con una mirada feroz.

-disculpa por eso, pero no te decía esto para ligar la verdad quiero que seas mi modelo- decía mientras le extendía una tarjeta con sus datos, tomándola ella- me llamo Sai Shimizu, diseñador de modas – dijo extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo

Mientras tanto sakura leyó la tarje que decía que era diseñador de modas de una boutique llamada _hello_, sakura lo voltio a ver y si tenia facha de diseñador.

Observo la mano del joven y con un poco de desconfianza la tomo para corresponder su saludo

-bueno es un gusto conocerte…-pregunto sai

-sakura Haruno – dijo soltando su mano de la de el y siguiendo mirándolo desconfiada, cosa que observo el

-o bueno es normal que no tengas confianza, pero lo que deje anteriormente es cierto, quiero que sea mi modelo - dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa mas grande

-no- dijo fríamente y volteándose para irse a su intento de buscar trabajo

-te pagare- dijo rápidamente

-Cuanto- dijo aun volteada

-1000 dólares a la semana y si tienes algún trabajo hasta podría ser 5000.00- decía con una media sonrisa

-bueno cuando empiezo – dijo con una sonrisa volteándose para extender su mano en forma de cerrar una especie de trato, si era una trampa para utilizarla como otra cosa muy lejos de modelo podía lastimarlos con su poder e irse de a ir y olvidando el accidente

-bueno si quieres acompañarme a mi boutique, se encuentras a unas cuadras de aquí, vamos en mi coche- decía con una sonrisa pues para el había hallado a la modelo perfecta que podía llevar sus diseños a la pasarela

-yo voy en mi moto, te sigo - saliendo de hay y montándose a su moto mientras que sai subía a un mustang 67 fastback color gris oscuro con dos franjas en medio del auto, observo que daba macha el auto y lo empezó a seguir hasta donde se metió a un estacionamiento subterráneo .

Bajaron de sus vehículos y el le señalo con la cabeza que lo siguiera a una escaleras, en el momento que empezó a subir las escaleras estaba oscuro y solo se veía unos cuantos rayos de luz que salían de una puerta de metal.

-**parece que mi pequeña hipótesis era cierta, no me van a usar de modelo- **decía mientras de su manos que se entraban en su espalda Salía la energía, para ya estar preparada para cualquier cosa….

Y LISTO QUE LES PARESE POCO A POCO SE EMPESARA A TENER FORMA LA HISTORIA PERO DIGAN QUE LES PARESE MERESE TOMATASOS, O UN GRAMI A, Y YO CREO QUE EL SEGUNDO CAPI SALE LOS UCHIHA UUUUUUY

_BUENO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES_


End file.
